


Rise

by Narinke



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/pseuds/Narinke





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/gifts).
  * Inspired by [10-е поколение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216291) by [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort). 




End file.
